You're Not Under Arrest Yet?
by COBRASTEVE
Summary: A start to a crossover between Suzuka and You're Under Arrest with some humor thrown in. Hope you like it, you can let me know.
1. Chapter 1

You're Not Under Arrest Yet…

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Bokuto Station?!

"Yamato, remember to listen to what the Officers have to say when you're with them so you can catch on and don't make a fool of yourself, alright?"

Suzuka and Yamato had just gotten back home to the Asahiyu Heights Complex after school had ended and Yamato was getting ready for his first training session as a new apprentice with the Bogata Police Station.

As usual, Suzuka was right there and all too willing and ready to give her boyfriend all the guidance and advice he could ever want. Maybe even more than that enough.

Suzuka leaned in towards Yamato frowning up at him as she delivered yet another lecture to her boyfriend. "And watch them to see what they do and don't do Yamato, remember you're just there as a trainee. This is the first day of your training and it's not like you know anything about police work, really. You better be more serious about this, Yamato. I remember when you first started the track team…"

Yamato changed into the trainee uniform he had been issued and was looking himself over as he got ready to leave for the station. Looking in the mirror he could see it was an official looking outfit but without any badge, identity markings or utility belt of any kind. He did have an armband stating his status as a trainee.

"Well, not too bad don't you think Asahina?" Yamato put his cap on and looked over to Suzuka striking a pose with his biggest smile. "What do you think? Do I look like I might be police material?"

Suzuka tilted her head appraising his appearance before speaking. 'Yeah, I guess you look okay. You might have done something with that hair though. Oh well. Anyway, listen, I'm not done with you yet."

Yamato nodded and rolled his eyes wondering what he had done to deserve being hounded once again. "Yes Asahina…Sure thing Asahina…No Asahina… Yamato sighed as Suzuka continued.

"Does she always have to talk to me like I'm some kind of an idiot or something?"

"Yamato, are you paying attention to me? You idiot, you better not embarrass me with this".

Desperate to placate his girlfriend and get her to give him a break he tried to smile and look confident and maybe put her heart at ease.

"Don't worry Asahina, I'll be fine, you'll see. I'll have two officers with me at all times to show me the way. I can do this. Really, have a little faith."

Suzuka's facial expression softened somewhat while she considered this and watched Yamato finish getting ready for his trip to the station. She lowered her gaze from Yamato and blinked her eyes as she considered this. "Well, okay Yamato. Do your best and I'll be waiting to hear from you tonight and you can tell me about it alright?"

"Sure thing Asahina, no problem. I'll call you later." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and was on his way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Yamato made his way towards the station, he was lost in his own thoughts and looking forward to meeting with the two officers he would soon meet and be working with.

"Let me see, their names are Natsumi Tsujimoto and Miyuki Kobayakawa. Their boss is Chief Kachou, okay I got that. They're the two officers I'm supposed to report to at the station. That's what the counselor said anyways."

As Yamato looked ahead he could see the police station building approaching and gave it a once-over as he turned and went up the entrance way.

As Yamato climbed up the steps to the front doors, he walted and did a quick check of his uniform and appearance. Inhale…deep breathe.

"Okay Bogata Station" and he opened the front doorways and stepped inside.

Immediately upon stepping in and entering the place he was assailed by a cacophony of sound and noise caused by the swirl of official turmoil that was police business. Officers were hauling people this way and that. A crowd was at the main desk with everyone trying to hold a conversation with someone else all at once. Loudly.

Yamato's mouth dropped open as he took in the sight before him of an active station at its busiest.

"Wow, I didn't think about this at all. What a zoo this place is" Yamato looked around as he stood in the front approachway and tried to make sense of it all.

"I wonder where I should go or look to find the two officers I'll be with." Yamato mused to himself. As he stood there lost in thought he didn't see the officers trying to corral what had to be a criminal out of the entrance way and away from the front desk. Criminals being what they are, this one didn't really feel like co-operating with the officer and was really giving him a rough time.

"Maybe I should go up to the desk there and – OOF!"

Yamato went flying as the crook banged into him from behind. As Yamato lay there face down on the floor the officer manhandling the crook yelled back at him. "Hey buddy, you might want to get out of the way next time, you hear? You okay?"

Yamato got up to his knees and smiled faintly. " Yeah, never better. I guess."

"This is not how I wanted to start my first day out, you know?" Asahina would really be mad at me if she had seen that." Yamato thought out loud.

As Yamato got to his feet he heard a voice from his side "Hey Buddy, just what are you doing and who are you?" Standing next to the main desk was a police woman, arms crossed and staring at him. She wasn't smiling. "You got a name silent one?"

Yamato blinked and stammered out "Yes, I'm really sorry. My name is Yamato Akitsuki and I'm not sure who to talk to. I'm new here. Straightening his cap he stepped towards the officer.

" I'm a student trainee here for my first day at Bogata Station. I'm looking for officers Natsumi Tsujimoto and Miyuki Kobayakawa. I'm pleased to meet you."

Leaning into Yamato the police woman tapped him on the chest with her finger. "Well, I just happen to be Officer Tsujimoto of Bogata Station, I'm pleased to meet you too. Where have you been? We thought you'd have been here a long time ago."

Yamato sighed. "Oh man.."


	2. Chapter 2

You're Not Under Arrest Yet…

Chapter 2 Can't I get a break Suzuka?

Yamato straightened up and starred at the police women in front of him at a total loss of words with which to explain himself.

" _Where have I been? Does that automatically mean that I'm now late on my first day here? Really? How am I late?"_

Beads of sweat started to pop out on Yamato's forehead as his calmdemeanor and sense of enthusiasm at being here at BOKUTO Station began to fragment and give way to feelings of apprehension and mild panic.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was supposed to be here right about now. I didn't mean to be tardy." Yamato began to shuffle his feet around and stammer as he found himself getting embarrassed in front of the two women officers.

"You see, this is my first day here and I hope I haven't messed up already." Yamato scratched his head absently and chuckled softly while he looked to the women in the hope that they weren't going to yell at him.

I'm really sorry Maam, I mean officer. I hope I haven't held anything up.".

Officer Tsujimoto's expression went from a frown to a smile as she stepped up to Yamato and extended her hand in greetings.

"Hey, don't sweat it kid. Today is pretty much just a meet and greet to show you the station, explain what goes on here, and to do introductions all around. You know, so you get familiarized so to speak with all of us." Natsumi reached out with her hand.

Yamato sighed with relief and reached out and took Natsumi's hand. "Thank you Officer…Ow! Ow! My hand. Please let go…" Yamato tried letting go and tried to pulled on his hand trying to get it away from Tsujimoto's iron grasp.

"Natsumi! Let go of his hand before you break it, Natsumi!" Miyuki jumped forward to try and rescue poor Yamato from her partner's unintentional enthusiasm.

Natsumi finally seeing what she had done immediately let go and grinned nervously. "Um sorry about that, Yamato was it? Didn't mean to be quite so rough on you. Are you okay?"

Now Natsumi was the embarrassed one while Yamato tried to act as if he didn't feel his throbbing hand.

"Anyway, welcome to Bokuto Station kid. This is my partner Miyuki Kobayakawa and we will be your partners and your trainers during your time here with us.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Suzuka sat quietly at their table with a frown developing on her face and her foot starting to tap on the floor. Not good.

"Well Yamato, jeez, what did you expect after all? I mean, it is a police station isn't it? Did you go in there thinking that it would be a piece of cake assisting two officers? Really? God Yamato, you just never think ahead do you, what did I talk to you about yesterday?"

Yamato sat there in his seat, absolutely stunned by Suzuka's complete lack of sympathy on how hectic his first day at Bokuto had been. As he watched Suzuka's face darken he couldn't help but wonder on how this had come to be.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yamato strode down the sidewalk on his way home after his first day at the Bokuto Station had ended. In reality it was a pretty easy day, only a meet and greet really with some introductions and a walkaround the station by Natsumi and Miyuki but it hadn't been smooth either and he had been embarrassed a couple of times.(his hand still hurt). But on the other side the two officers seemed really nice and he was looking forward to a chance to redeem his image.

As he walked it occurred to him that if he called Suzuka and asked her to meet with him, she might be available and willing to come meet him somewhere. He could then tell her all about his day at a real police station.

Yamato thought that maybe Suzuka would be understanding and positive. She might even offer him some encouragement, some support which he thought to himself with a smile, wouldn't feel too bad.

Yeah, sure…

Upon meeting at the Okonamiyaki shop not too far from their school Yamato explained his day and it's trials and tribulations. He was so busy describing his day that he really wasn't paying attention to Suzuka's face to judge her reaction to what he was saying.

It was just about then that his vision of comfort and happiness got drop kicked by Suzuka's words.

Yamato's mind wandered as he glanced out the window next to their seat. Wind gusts were blowing the leaves in the courtyard around into these little dust devils. He thought of his two new partners as he watched the leaves continue to swirl around in the wind.

"Are you even listening to me, Yamato? An angry Suzuka leaned forward across the table, her dark eyes flashing as Yamato snapped out of his daydream and focused on his now irate girlfriend.

Suzuka clenched her hands into fists as she leaned into Yamato, clearly intent on getting her boyfriend to snap out of his fugue and pay attention to what she was saying.

"I was saying that these officers at the station you've just started going to have a tough job that they do and it's dangerous at that. And now they have you to worry about as well. Did you think you were going to watch some file clerk shuffle papers or something?"

Yamato's shoulder's sagged as he saw the direction this meeting was taking. He couldn't but help notice that all around them heads were turning their way at the volume Suzuka was using.

Yamato thought back to this morning's events as he listened to Suzuka continue to scold him. His vision faded as he drifted back.

"Yamato, this is our squad cars garage bay over here. Let me show you where you'll be spending your time here with us.

Miyuki Kobayakawa lead Yamato down one of the hallways and thru the doors at the end leading into a small garage bay.

Yamato looked around the garage taking in all the look and smells as he entered with Natsumi and Miyuki right on his heels.

"This is awfully clean for a garage thought Yamato. Several worn benches and counters with a considerable collection of tools and boxes of parts stacked on shelves.

Miyuki walked by Yamato and touched his shoulder to get his attention. As she walked by him she turned her head always looking Yamato in the eyes. Yamato, upon feeling Miyuki's touch switched his attention to her and away from the garage bay.

"Yamato, this is our police cruiser, a Honda Today that we patrol with. Let's check it out."

'They drive around all day chasing crooks in this little thing?' thought Yamato. He just stood there briefly taking all of the car in as Miyuki walked up to it and opened the back passenger door.

"I gotta tell you, I don't really know that much about cars really. It a kinda looks small though…" Yamato thought to himself 'This thing really doesn't look like all that much. I expected a real full size cruiser.'

SMACK! Natsumi's hand hit Yamato right in the shoulder blade almost knocking him down.

"Yamato, don't let this cars looks fool you. Miyuki is an ace mechanic and she has really made some changes to this little baby!"

Miyuki stepped past Yamato and opened the rear door for him. Turning her head, she glanced his way out of the corner of her eye. "Go ahead Yamato, you can get into the back seat and we'll go out just for a little while. Miyuki chuckled as she continued.

"This way you can get the feel of being on patrol on your first day even if its just for a little while".

"Okay, um, sure. Thank you Officer Kobayakawa." Yamato looked into the back seat of the patrol car as he held onto the door and climbed in. "This can't be too bad, I mean they both are patrol officers. What could go wrong?"

Yamato crouched down and took hold of the seat back and levered his legs into the back seat of the squad car. While Yamato was doing this and getting himself situated in his seat, Miyuki and Natsumi got into the front, right and left and prepared for their introduction patrol with Yamato.

Yamato peered around the seat back watching the two women as they stored gear, performed equipment checks, and turned on radios. He could see how quick and smooth it all seemed to be going.

'Well, it sure seems like they both know what they're doing, I guess.' Yamato mused to himself. 'I wonder where they'll take me to on this patrol?'

Natsumi turned towards the back seat and grinned at Yamato. "Hey Yamato! Buckle up and get ready for action because here we go, right Miyuki?"

"You got it." Miyuki turned the key and started the engine. In one smooth sequence she put the clutch in, shifted into first gear, swiveled her head looking for traffic, and pulled the squad car swiftly out of the parking space.

Just as Miyuki pulled out from the garage area into the driveway leading out into the street a red sports car shot by easily exceeding the speed limit by quite a bit.

All three of their heads turned taking this all in. Nutsumi's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Did you see that jerk? Who does he think he is? C'mon Miyuki, get him!"

Instead of sedately pulling out and merging into the traffic lane, Miyuki hammered the throttle and speed shifted the car up into second barking the tires as their car sprinted forward in persuit. "Oh, he is mine Natsumi! Hang on Yamato! We're gonna get this guy!"

Yamato was holding on for dear life as the rear of the squad car fishtailed as Miyuki raced up through the gears.

Pedestrians along the way starred after the two cars in amazement. Later, some of them swore they could hear a young man's voice…screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

You're Not Under Arrest Yet...

Chapter 3 – How fast were you going anyway?!

Yamato's uneasiness about being in a squad car morphed in the space of a heartbeat into a full blown nightmare. He had been so busy gawking at the patrol car's features that he hadn't taken the time to get seated properly and fasten his seat belt.

As Miyuki saw the red sports car zooming down the roadway outside their garage she pulled out of the garage and hammered the throttle in pursuit. As she merged onto the street she had the little patrol car in a four wheel power-slide that immediately dumped Yamato upside down on his head in the back seat.

Yamato's feet were flailing around in the air as he slid into panic mode and started screaming, asking what had happened.

"Pipe down Yamato, we're in hot pursuit of a red Toyota that thinks he owns the roads around here."Natsumi said as she grabbed onto and held one of yamato's flailing legs to avoid getting kicked in the head. " He's about to learn an expensive lesson as soon as we catch him, right Miyuki?" Natsumi pushed one of Yamato's feet out of the way as she spoke to her friend driving. "And stop kicking me in the head, dammit!"

"That's right Natsumi. He's as good as ours!" Miyuki glanced quickly.

"I'm sorry, really, but what happened? I really didn't see anything!" Yamato struggled to right himself into the seat but was hindered by the fact that the car he was riding in was tossing wildly side to side as Miyuki gave chase to the red sports car trying to get away from them.

Natsumi reached around and grabbed Yamato by the hair as she yanked him upright and got him back into his seat. "Yamato! Jeez, what do you mean you didn't see anything!? How could you miss that jerk in the bright red sports car, heh?"

"I'm sorry Yamato, I should have yelled a warning first before I took off after him" Miyuki said glancing quickly over to Yamato and back to the road in front of her. "Reckless driving like that, in this area, we gotta stop him." Miyuki glanced to Yamato once more, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, sure, he's fine right kid?" Natsumi laughed and let go of Yamato who was again facing forward in his seat. "Buckle up kid and watch how the pro's do it!" Natsumi warned as she picked up the car radio to call out their chase to the station. Yamato wondered how to go about fastening a seat belt when you were half upside down in a speeding squad car that was sliding all over the roadway.

Meanwhile in a little cafe down the street a ways three friends walked in through the front door and headed towards their favorite table. Hattori stood back as Suzuka stepped in front of him and seated herself at the table.

"Thanks for inviting me along Suzuka. We haven't gotten together in quite a while have we?" Turning to Miki he nodded to her to take the seat he was holding for her.

"Well thank you Hattori, since when are you so much the gentleman type?" Suzuka and Miki both snorted in mirth at Miki's humorous delivery at Hattori's expense.

Feinting indignation at Miki's comment Hattori held his hands up asking "What?! When have I ever not acted like a gentleman, that's what I want to know. C'mon Suzuka, stick up for me here."

Suzuka looked back and forth between her two friends before commenting. "Don't get me in between you two. Maybe you need to prove that to Miki, maybe?" Suzuka winked at Miki as she said this.

"Ah, jeez, what a pain. That girl is always causing me so much heartache with her rude comments. Always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." Hattori shook his head at Miki as though dismissing her comments.

Hey Hattori, we all know how 'little mister different girl in every port' is with regards to women." Miki shot back with a scowl on her face. "You think you're a lot slicker than you actually are, you know that?"

Miki looked over at Suzuka. "Right Suzuka, who's right here anyway?"

AS Hattori and Miki continued to engage in good natured bickering, Suzuka opened her menu and looked though it seeing what might strike her fancy. She also was waiting for the two of them to end their squabble. "My God, can't they ever just get along without this constant jabbing at each other?' Suzuka thought of the two of them as an old married couple bickering about nothing and the thought struck her as so funny she snorted out loud laughing to herself. ' Oh my God, if they new that I thought that, it's so funny!'

Suzuka was struck by the immediate silence and she looked up from her menu to see both of her friends staring at her with blank expressions on their faces. "What, did we say something funny, Suzuka?" Hattori asked.

"No. it's nothing…I just….never mind. You two better decide what you want before we miss our chance to order." SUzuka and Miki exchanged glances before Miki picked up her menu.

"Anyway, Suzuka, I haven't heard or seen anything from my good friend Yamato. I wonder how things are going for him at the Police Station." Hattori looked over catching a waitress's eye with as charming a smile as he could make. "Do you know anything you can share with us?"

"Yeah, what is going on Suzuka? It's sure been awful quiet." Miki nodded with Hattori looking for some news.

Suzuka glanced at them both for a second before shrugging. "Well, I'm not really sure guys. He complains all the time about how hard it is." Suzuka frowned slightly as she shook her head remembering back to her last time with Yamato after he finished work. Her frown split into a grin as she looked back and forth between Miki and Hattori. "You should hear him talk about the two police women he's working with though. He is so totally impressed with how good they are! I think he's a little intimidated maybe."

Hattori's eyes bugged out slightly as he smiled to himself. "Police women you say? Two chicks in a police car! Man, he always lucks out like that doesn't he?" Hattori rubbed his chin as he daydreamed of the possible goings on of being in a squad car with two hot girls in uniform. He was enjoying this vision until an elbow to the ribs brought him back to reality.

"God Hattori, could you leave pervert land for the time being and stick with us just this once?" Miki shook her head as she fixed a stern glare on him. She rolled her eyes over toward Suzuka, "Honestly, Suzuka can you believe this guy?"

Hattori stared at Miki, not comprehending what was wrong. "Hattori, can you remember you're here with us, one of us being Yamato's girlfriend?"

Suzuka's face darkened slightly as she looked to Hattori. "Hattori, are you trying to say something? Something about Yamato that I should know?"

Hattori saw the frown appear and deepen, along with Suzuka's tone of voice. He saw this being directed towards him and did the only thing he could…he turned on the mega watt charm and tried to dig himself out of harms way.

"Hey girls, even I know that's not how it goes." Beaming a smile, Hattori shook his head as he handed the girls each a menu.

Suzuka glanced up from her menu to glare at Hattori. "Hattori, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say things like that about Yamato. Especially with me sitting here, you know? You can't think that I'd want to hear something like that."

"I'm sure that they're totally professional at their jobs, and right now their job is seeing to it that Yamato gets to see how police work goes and not letting him get into any trouble, right?"

'I thought these two wouldn't let me get into any trouble!' Yamato thought as the patrol car sped off in pursuit, sliding and skidding on the edge of traction. Just as Yamato had nearly straightened himself up to an actual sitting position, he went flying into the seatback in front of him as Miyuki slammed on the brakes stopping the car very quickly.

"What's going on now!? Huh?" Yamato shouted as he tried to protect himself from harm.

"Jeez Yamato, pay attention would you?" Natsumi grabbed Yamato's head in one hand, scowling into his face. "This bum stopped at the park entrance and is trying to get away on foot. Miyuki, call this in, I'm going after him."

As Miyuki radio'd in that their pursuit was now on foot, Yamato noticed that as hard as Natsumi was running, she wasn't catching up to the young man who was now running for dear life.

"No, that's no good. He's getting away. She can't catch him." Yamato stepped out of the car and took a few steps trying to decide if he should try and help or get back in the car and not risk getting yelled at for being dumb.

'No, this is dumb, I'm not an officer, I'm just a kid. I should just sit down and not get in trouble or cause any trouble for the two officers'.

Yamato started walking fast and immediately broke into a trot, then into a run. 'No, just sit down and stat out of it. What did Suzuka say?'

Yamato broke into a full sprint and started to pour on all the speed he could to try and catch Natsumi. 'No, dumb idea! Suzuka is gonna be so mad if I get in trouble with this!' Yamato thought to himself.

As Yamato started to really hit his stride, his legs stretched out, his lungs expanded, and he sped even faster gaining on the police officer.

'God this guy is fast! I can't let him get away though, dammit!' Natsumi could see the escaping criminal just in front of her but try as she might, she just couldn't close on him. As she started to feel some desperation, she suddenly could sense something behind her . And it was gaining on her fast.

'What is that behind me? Did this guy have others with him? Oh no!'

Just as Natsumi turned her head slightly to peek behind her, she was startled as Yamato busted by her, now moving at full speed not just catching her but passing her. 'No way! This kid is faster than me? I'm the fastest cop at Bogato Station, I don't believe it!'

Meanwhile, it was dawning on Yamato that he wasn't up with the officer now since he had passed her. Now he was in front and closing fast on the bad guy! 'Oh boy…what do I do now?' Yamato thought as his lungs began to burn with the effort he was putting out.

'She's the cop! What the hell am I doing?!'

Page **4** of **4**


End file.
